metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Chozo Ghost
Chozo Ghosts are the Chozo spirits of deceased Chozo driven insane by the corruption of Phazon. They stalk the Chozo Ruins and can be found haunting culturally significant rooms and the Life Grove in Tallon Overworld. The Phazon corruption has also removed their nonviolent inhibitions along with their sanity, causing them to lash out at even Samus Aran, who would otherwise be an ally. They are difficult to defeat without the X-Ray Visor due to their ability to turn invisible unless attacking. In addition, they are invulnerable to all weapons except Power Beam-derived weaponry. Their charged attacks will leave Samus vulnerable for a short time, as it causes her Combat Visor to temporarily be disrupted. When charging they are highly vulnerable to Super Missiles. It is unknown what becomes of them after Metroid Prime is destroyed along with all of the Phazon on Tallon IV, though it is likely that they were freed from their earthly prison and "passed on". They are located in the following rooms: *Hall of the Elders *Sunchamber (Upon return, after the defeat of Flaahgra.) *Training Chamber (Chozo Ruins) (After defeat, they do not return.) *Furnace *Ruined Shrine (Chozo Ruins) *Life Grove *Arboretum Thirteen Chozo Ghosts also appear after the defeat of Meta Ridley, although these ghosts appear to be non-violent and open the gateway to the Impact Crater for Samus. These apparently have been uncorrupted by Phazon, perhaps due to the power of the totems they were inhabiting. They are also seen in a Diorama in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, though this may not have any canonical significance. .]] Official data Official website "As these entities phase in and out of existence, the only way to track them accurately is with X-ray scanning. Their aggressive and erratic behaviour is most likely due to the corrupting effects of Phazon in the Tallon IV environment. They appear to be drawn to Chozo shrines or temples, where they wreak havoc upon anything that dares to enter the area. Chozo Ghosts are spectral entities whose partially-phased nature makes them invulnerable to natural energy types, such as fire, ice, and electricity." Logbook entries Trivia animation.]] *The music heard when fighting these ghosts is reused in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption as the Phazon Metroid battle theme. Interestingly, this is also used as the Metroid battle theme in Prime, as well as Elite Pirates. *Large Chozo Ghosts briefly appear before Meta Ridley's arrival in Metroid Prime Pinball, and wear stylized attire. *The Ruins Test of Metroid: Zero Mission appears to be some type of Chozo Ghost. *The Dark Pirate Commandos can also phase out of local timespace; the manner in which they do is identical to the Chozo Ghosts. *"Chozo Ghost" is listed in data in the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc. *Shortly after appearing, Chozo Ghosts are invulnerable to Super Missiles. When Samus fires one at them, it will be deflected, but home in on the ghost until it hits it or an obstacle. *Sometimes during a battle, Chozo Ghosts will crouch and claw in the ground, then stand up and wave with both hands, as if they were throwing dust in the air. *Whenever Chozo Ghosts are encountered, the room becomes dark, regardless of if it is an outdoor room or indoor room, and becomes slightly hazy. *The battle with the first Chozo Ghost is foreshadowed in the previous room via scan that says "The Great Poison corrupts all, including the Chozo." Gallery Chozoghostsityu4.jpg|Official website concept art Deep_Chozo_Ruins_Screenshot_(46).png|Scan UnusedChozoGhostScan.png|Unused scan image seen in concept art. Deep Chozo Ruins Screenshot (18).png|A Chozo Ghost unleases its magic. Deep Chozo Ruins Screenshot (16).png|Ghost attacks can cause interference with Samus' Visor system. Deep Chozo Ruins Screenshot (67).png|A Ghost in the Hall of Elders. Chozo_ghost_restores_totem.jpg|A benign Chozo Ghost restores a Totem in the Artifact Temple. Artifact_temple_ghosts_restore_totems.jpg|Twelve Ghosts that inhabit the Totems of the Artifact Temple. ChozoGhostX-ray.gif|Model used when the X-Ray Visor is active, with a texture that appears noticeably corporeal. Chozo_Ghost_MPP.png|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' GhorDiorama.jpg|A Diorama featuring the Ghosts in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Chozo.PNG|Possible concept art from ''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' art booklet Metroidposter.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' es:Fantasma Chozo ru:Призрак Чозо it:Chozo Spettro Category:Chozo Category:Ghost Category:Dimensional Category:Tallon IV Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Artifact Temple Category:Andrew Jones Category:Recurring Species Category:Undead Category:Rogue Category:Phazon